This invention uses the flexible or stretchable chambers for energy conversion and storage, conventional turbines, buoyancy power, refrigeration and absorption of applicant's former patent (AFP) 5 685 147 (1997) and pending divisional patent application.
This invention relates to transduction of different manifestations of energy resembling the natural cycle of water, particularly using at least one artifact for transducing the buoyancy of a working generative fluid (Gfluid) rising within a heavier fluid, and the power of falling Gfluid in liquid state.
Thermal differentials and gravity are important activators of fluid or flow generators which activate or assist activation of the Gfluid in at least one passageway riffled by turbines for converting the different manifestations of energy into rotative energy, electric energy and energy as hydrogen/oxygen. The Gfluid can be controlled in gaseous state as to produce "heads" of gaseous conventional pressure.
More particularly, the system essentially relates to the combination of: generative injection of Gfluid into an upwardly impelling liquid 4 by a sub-aqueous rotative propulsion turbine (RPT) 3, transduction of buoyancy by flotation turbines or duct-floturbines 6-9 (page 12), to transduction of conventional pressure though conventional turbines for gaseous fluid in contact with a liquid or gas/vapor turbines (GV-Turbines), to transduction of gravitation on the Gfluid in liquid state falling through and using a hydro-turbine 6-9' and to generative production of hydrogen and oxygen by electrolysis, using also sub-aqueous turbines and conventional GV-Turbines. Definitions are positioned just after the summery.